


drunk on you (we don't need the wine)

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mina and Sana ignore the movie playing in the background.





	drunk on you (we don't need the wine)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm simultaneously tired and sorry. Dubfu here. I originally posted this anonymously, then removed it from being anonymous. But then I had a weird panic about this being on my page? So I made it anonymous again LOL.

Sana is dangerous, if only for the fact that Mina can’t resist the magnetic pull that ensnares her.

“You’re beautiful.” Sana also happens to be sweet, and it encourages Mina to press her chest flush against the other girl’s in a soft kiss.

They had been watching a movie at their apartment, although Mina found it hard to pay attention with the way that Sana’s fingers periodically danced along her thigh. A glass of wine with dinner certainly worked its own wonders in making her heart rush at the feeling, and it wasn’t long before she found herself straddling Sana’s lap, ignoring the white noise of the television in the background.

“I should be the one saying that.” She presses a kiss to Sana’s cheekbone, causing the girl to giggle.

“You have a mouth don’t you, baby?” Sana’s smile is coy, and Mina tries to suppress the feeling of anticipation radiating between. Sana leans in, catching Mina’s lips briefly in a chaste kiss. “Use your words.”

Mina exhales, the airy heat of red wine back on her tongue. “You’re beautiful.”

Sana grins, a bright beam that Mina knows is reserved only for her, not unlike the hands that travel down to her hips. But Sana spares no words, instead pressing her vermillion lips against the side of Mina’s neck, eliciting a shaky breath as she pushes down on Mina’s hips.

Despite donning a pair of fleece sweatpants, Mina feels all too much the way that the small act of friction teases her.

When Mina lets out a soft hum, Sana chuckles against her throat. “What was in that wine? Why are you so sensitive tonight?” There isn’t a response, and Mina simply dips her head into Sana’s neck, gently rocking her hips on the girl’s lap with her hands on the back of the couch. “It’s cute,” Sana affirms in a warm whisper, her palms continuing to grip and guide Mina while her teeth graze softly on the skin of her neck, waiting until the curve to nip gently and suck.

Mina knows that sucking on skin is a mutual appreciation that they share, so she does the same. Goosebumps travel along the base of her neck as she hears – even feels – Sana moan against her skin at an almost imperceptible volume, and the urge to roll her hips deeper against Sana’s leg wins over. She adjusts slightly, moving from straddling Sana’s full lap to straddling the girl’s left leg, and she loves the heated exhale that breathes against her neck when she gently pushes her knee up between Sana’s legs. 

It mainly serves to make Mina’s motions a little easier, but Sana playfully tuts. “That’s a dirty trick, Minari.” Her voice is lower now, sultrier, and Mina can’t help but feel a little smug as she presses a long, purposeful kiss against Sana’s jaw.

“Are we not being dirty?” Mina drawls against her ear playfully, feeling her thighs shake when Sana slides her hands further down, tugging at the waistbands of both her sweatpants and underwear.

One of the hands on her waist pulls away to cup her chin, turning Mina’s face toward Sana. “It could get a lot dirtier.” When Mina blushes, ferociously, at the words, Sana only offers a soft smile, her eyes gazing lovingly at her girlfriend before traveling down to her lips. “You’re so pretty when you’re red like this, like your neck.” 

Sana is jokingly referring to the way that her lipstick has undoubtedly stained the length of Mina’s neck, but that doesn’t stop her from making her way onto a different canvas. Mina’s arms move until they wrap gently around Sana’s neck, slowing her hips when Sana lowers her hand back down to the waist, pressing her smudged lips against Mina’s. They tilt their heads, melting into the slow kiss. Although Sana’s palms have now made their way past the waistbands of Mina’s bottoms, they simply massage gently at the topmost section of Mina’s thighs.

Mina had noticed a long time ago that, for as often as Sana enjoys teasing, the girl loves to slow down, to simply feel everything in a way that is raw and sensual. And, as sexually frustrated as Mina might be in this moment with Sana’s hands being all too close to where she really wants to be massaged, that’s just another thing she loves about the woman, and what reassures her that, even in heat, love has its way of showing its gentle hand.

Sana’s lips glide over Mina’s slightly chapped lips, capturing her bottom lip in a subtle nibble. Mina knows that Sana wants to be inside of her – likely in more ways than one – but she takes the moment to playfully suck at Sana’s top lip rather than allowing her entrance into her mouth, eliciting a giggling smile from the girl, tugging their mouths apart briefly with a quiet smack before Mina leans back in, smiling all the same but refusing anymore distance. 

There’s a flash of a hungry glint in Sana’s half-lidded eyes that Mina notices, but they both decide to close them again when Sana flicks her tongue against Mina’s mouth, prompting the latter to open her mouth. The taste of wine that had already been present feels stronger now, hot and intoxicating as Sana’s warm tongue rubs against Mina’s, their teeth just barely clacking whenever they make too large of an adjustment on the angle.

Mina feels both light and heavy somehow, airy in how in love she is while weighed down by a pull in her gut. And, as though Sana had read her mind, it’s only seconds after this thought that Sana slowly slides one of her hands from Mina’s thigh inward, cupping Mina’s vulva teasingly rather than directly touching it. The initial movement makes her gasp from sheer excitement for what is to come, causing her to retract her tongue just before realizing that Sana isn’t moving her hand further. 

“Sana,” Mina whines against her mouth, her heartbeat beginning to race at the proximity. She can’t even open her eyes, afraid to be taken out of the feeling. 

As much as she desperately wants Sana to just go for it, there’s something addicting in the anticipation, and it’s precisely because Sana knows that about Mina that she’s teasing her like this to begin with. After all, Sana isn’t cruel – she’s very indulgent in pleasures, even when she’s being cheeky.

Sana hums a question that she already knows the answer to, littering the edges of Mina’s mouth with small, not-so-innocent chaste kisses.

“T-Touch me,” Mina requests quietly, shuddering as she hears herself say it. There’s something about it, like always, that manages to turn her on just a little more. Sana has joked in the past about a begging kink of some kind, but Mina doesn’t think it’s as excessive as that. But she knows that there’s something she finds hot about audible stimuli, so in a voice that is only a minor notch louder, she breathily repeats, “Touch me.”

Sana likes it, if the pleased mumble of “You’re so hot, baby” against Mina’s mouth is anything to go by. Her palm flattens gently against Mina, using her fingers to spread and stroke the slippery muscles between. 

Mina feels a little bashful of how wet she is, feeling extremely aware of how swollen she must be for Sana’s fingers to be as slick as they are. But Sana is working her, clearly excited by Mina’s level of arousal, and she’s making sure to give attention to every spot, except the two that are causing Mina’s heartbeat to pound against her eardrum.

“Mina,” Sana begins in a low whisper, taking a moment to kiss Mina’s earlobe before continuing to comment, “I can’t believe how wet I make you.”

The comment instinctively drives Mina into rolling her hip against Sana’s hand, and it’s then that Sana’s free hand slides against the waistband toward the back, squeezing one of Mina’s cheeks and thus pulling her against her hand further. A soft moan escapes Mina, who has now buried her head back into Sana’s neck, and her heavy breaths coax Sana into cutting her some slack and slowly sliding a finger inside of her girlfriend.

Mina rolls more when she notices how Sana has stilled, likely to let Mina feel out how loose she is, but it works well in building up the anticipation of the moment again, the moment where Sana’s digit will curl in precisely the right way that will make Mina’s head spin. She wants it so bad that she’s almost afraid for Sana to start, but thankfully she doesn’t have to wait long or ask when Sana begins to move her finger, curling inside of her while taking the time to slide inside and out once in a while. 

Seeing that Mina’s neck is currently free territory, Sana dips her chin so that she can begin planting – between her own warm, lustful breaths – hickeys along Mina’s neck, scattering them across the skin while Mina pants against her, and Mina can feel the way that Sana is making an effort to press herself tighter against Mina’s knee without screwing around with their position too much. 

Somewhere in her haze, Mina manages to indulge her, pressing her knee against Sana as much as she can, earning a small whine from the older girl. The movement manages to deepen Sana’s angle inside of her, and Mina can’t keep herself from another moan. Another one, instantly blanketed by heavy breaths, escapes her when Sana slides in a second finger. 

Her eyes squeeze shut when she feels Sana pressing the heel of her palm against her nub suddenly, and it’s hard to focus on anything but trying to keep in rhythm as she does her best to angle her thrusts against Sana’s hand. She can feel the older girl smirk against the curve of her neck, licking away at a fresh hickey as she slides her digits out from within Mina, gliding her slickened fingers up to massage around the clit.

The heat that feels like it’s pooling around her spreads, radiating throughout her body in ripples. It’s inexplicable, really, the feeling that builds up tumultuously inside Mina until she no longer wants to be a mess of unraveled noise, choosing instead to tilt Sana’s face so that they’re kissing again. The latter knows better, opting to keep her mouth open against her girlfriend’s so that she can simultaneously muffle and consume the moans that were coming out of Mina. She moans back, even, their hot and heavy breaths mingling as Sana continues to stroke diligently.

Mina pulls away for a second. “S-Sana, I—” 

“It’s okay,” Sana captures her mouth again, barely lifting her lips to add, “I want you to feel good, Mina. I want you, Mina.”

There’s a feverish heat that gravitates in the center of Mina’s forehead suddenly, like an added and dizzying weight that has her leaning it against Sana’s when she finally begins to convulse, her thighs shaking as Sana rubs her waves away with a thumb, her other hand grabbing firmly but gently at Mina’s ass to keep her steady. Mina’s cries are high-pitched but soft, her voice often breaking and cracking in a way that Sana has told Mina is very endearing were it not for the salacious nature of the situation. 

Mina can feel how hot her skin is simply by comparing her own to Sana’s; the way that Sana’s forehead feels cool even though she, too, is in a heated state. Maybe she should have taken off her shirt, although Sana has said that sometimes it’s fun to do it like this because it feels like they’re trying to keep it a secret, even though it happens in the privacy of their own home. Then again, Sana is the type who likes to tease Mina’s thighs under the table at a restaurant, so it isn’t surprising that it would be an appealing fantasy.

Sana juts her chin forward, giving Mina a soft kiss. “I love you.”

“I know,” Mina replies quietly, with very little breath left, a small smile on her face as she presses her cheek against Sana’s. “I love you, too.”

Sana slips her hands out from Mina’s bottoms, nonchalantly drying her wetter hand against her own pants while using the other to tuck a strand of hair behind Mina’s ear. She doesn’t really say much, simply watches as Mina’s breathing slows down, falling back into a steady rhythm.

“What about you?” Mina asks, gently nudging her knee and noticing the way that Sana tries to hold back a sound. 

“You’re not too tired?” Sana’s smile falters for a moment as she tries not to giggle. “Can you even get up without wobbling?”

Mina rolls her eyes. “If this is your way of telling me that you don’t want—” 

“Hey!” Sana shakes her head, and Mina blushes at how quickly she’s lifted into Sana’s arms. “I do! Did you know what you were doing with your leg, where it was? Absolute torture. It’s hard to do anything with you on me and with me focusing on you.”

Mina smirks a little, leaning to give Sana a kiss on the jaw. “So, it’s my fault?”

“Is it your fault that I’m extremely turned on?” Sana snorts, heading toward their bedroom. “Duh. How could you, Mina? How dare you be so perfect?” The sarcasm makes Mina giggle.

A small smile stretches across Mina’s face. “Perfect, huh? Are you sure that we’re not talking about you?”

Sana puffs her cheeks. “Don’t be sweet right now, because then I’ll want to cuddle, but I’m already wet and ready to rip off all our clothes, so…”

“It’s okay, we’ll fix that – and then cuddle after, obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a smut with a cliche title. Cheers (and thanks for reading).
> 
> \- dubfu


End file.
